


Ten More

by BloodyIvar



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyIvar/pseuds/BloodyIvar





	Ten More

You never realize how fast time passes you by until something happens to make you stop in your tracks. You’d never really celebrated much since your family died when you were so young. The only family you ever remember having is your current one. It has gotten smaller and smaller over the years, but it’s still your family.

Ivar and his brothers have been in your life for twenty years now, give or take a year. You love them all unconditionally and would do anything for them, and you have on more than one occasion. You just loved the boys differently. Ubbe was the one you went to for advice, Hvitserk was your little brother in every sense of the word. Bjorn was the one to tease you constantly, all in affection of course. Sigurd was the surprising one, the one you should not get along with, but you do. Your relationship was built around deep conversations, common interests, and a protectiveness that ran deeply. Your relationship with Ivar on the other hand was built around passion, shared dreams, and a love that only grows more every day.

Ivar loved you, you knew that. You also knew that it wasn’t something he could say often, fearing that the words would be followed by something tragic. You had learned to accept this little fact years ago, and it didn’t bother you like it would most women. Ivar showed you through his actions just how much he loved you. Sharing the last of his meal, knowing your moods better than even you did, making sure your favorite snacks were always well stocked in the great hall…hell, he even let you ride in his chariot.

Waking up this morning you knew something was off because you woke up alone. You could count on one hand the number of times Ivar had left the bed before you were awake, wanting to hold you as long as he possibly could before the real world came crashing down around the both of you. Reaching over you felt the cold sheets and knew he had been up for a while, which only confused you more. You quickly got out of bed, throwing on Ivar’s cloak to ward off the chill, and making your way down the halls in search of your missing husband.

Searching in all of the usual places, you still had yet to find him. You didn’t know whether you should be worried or pissed off at this point. What if he was in pain again? It wouldn’t be the first time he hadn’t woken you to tell you about it. Walking back down the hall you passed Hvitserk’s room just as he opened up his door.

“Mornin’ Y/N”

“Good morning, Hvitserk. Have you seen Ivar at all this morning? I can’t find him anywhere.”

“Uh, yeah. He ran to the market stalls about an hour ago, should be back soon.”

“The market? This early?” You furrowed your brow in confusion, your voice laced with disbelief. Ivar never made runs that early in the morning without you tagging along.

“Yeah. He’ll be back soon, don’t worry.” Giving you the patented smirk they all seemed to carry, and patting your shoulder he quickly escaped your questioning gaze, making his way to the dining hall. Shaking your head you decided to go through with your morning routine and you would just question Ivar when you saw him. First you needed a bath before you could really start your day.

The bath unfortunately wasn’t as peaceful as you are used to experiencing. No matter what you did you couldn’t stop wondering what Ivar was doing and why was he being so sneaky about it. By the time you were finished you didn’t realize how irritated you were becoming until it slammed into you like a freight train. Hearing the door creak and slam, you rinsed out your mouth and practically jogged to meet Ivar, determined to find out why he was being secretive.

“Woah, hello my love. Where’s the fire?” Ivar asked while putting some bags onto the kitchen counter and taking off his furs.

“Where were you?” Ivar froze at the tone of your voice, analyzing your posture and trying to figure out what exactly had set you off so early. Then it suddenly hit him, you didn’t know what day it was which made him let out a little laugh and quickly embrace you into his strong arms.

“What are you laughing at,Ivar?” You fisted your hands into his tunic, loving the feel of him against you. It was a feeling you didn’t think you would ever grow tired of. His body was firm and soft at the same time, broad and slender, just the perfect enigma.

“I’m laughing at you, my love. Do you know what today is?” The cocky smirk on his face only furthered your frustration and confusion as you mentally ticked through the days, trying to see if you had missed an important appointment or hunt. Taking pity on you, Ivar squeezed you tighter against him with one arm and used his other hand to lift your chin, placing a chaste kiss to your pouted lips. “Happy 10 years, my love.”

“10 years?”

“Yes…it’s been 10 years to the day since I grew some balls and made you mine…I know we don’t really celebrate anything but I figure 10 years is a celebratory milestone, so I went out to get some stuff to make you breakfast myself. Eggs, bread, apples, and I got that stupid honey you like to put on your bread.”

You could see the slight unsureness in his eyes, that maybe this had been a bad idea, but it most certainly was not. The idea that Ivar Ragnarsson of all people remembered something as silly as an anniversary with the lives you lead, made you tear up in the best way possible.

“That’s perfect, Ivar…thank you.” You quickly pulled his lips down to your own, giving him a passionate kiss and only pulling away when the lack of oxygen became apparent. The glazed look in Ivar’s eyes enough to make you let out an uncharacteristic giggle which only made him smile in return at your happiness.

“Well if that’s the thanks I get for breakfast I’m gonna start cooking more often.”

“There’s plenty more where that came from, husband.” You cocked an eyebrow to emphasize your innuendo, loving the way his face lit up at the prospect of getting you in bed sooner rather than later.

“I am counting on it, wife. But first, breakfast!” A quick kiss to your forehead and he was off on his crutches and dismissing the slaves, eagerly using the ingredients. You couldn’t help but smile as you looked at the love of your life cooking for you while humming.

“Ivar?” Looking over his shoulder he gave you a quick smile.

“Yes, my love?”

“I love you too.”

With a quick wink and smile, he turned back to the task at hand and your smile widened. You didn’t know what you had done in life to get so lucky but you were thanking your lucky stars for 10 wonderful years. Walking up behind him and wrapping your arms around his waist, you whispered out a wish that you had no doubt would come true, “Here’s to 10 more.”


End file.
